The Resurrection
by KoreanSpy05
Summary: Ch. 16 up! A little Sarkney action goes on. And Sark sings to Syd again!
1. Is This a Dream or a Reality?

Disclaimer:  Sadly enough I don't own any of these characters except for Adrienne.  Darn JJ.

Synopsis:  basically, takes place a few years in the future after eppy Full Disclosure.  

Please post reviews.  And criticize me in how I need to make things better.  Thanks so much.  I hope you'll enjoy it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Resurrection

Is it a Dream or a Reality?

"Good morning Adrienne," said a man with crystal, blue eyes, who spoke with a smooth British accent, "Welcome to Italy."

As I wake up to this voice, I have no idea how I came to Italy.  I recollect that something happened, but I can't remember what actually took place to get me here.  The last thing I remember was being rushed to a hospital in an ambulance with the medics working around me, and my parents freaking out.  

"Here, take this," as he hands me a pill, "it might help you relax, and feel better," this man said reassuringly. 

Right now, my mind is swimming with questions to ask this man, who is he, why am I here, what about my parents.  Yet, I feel horrible, and I have no idea why, so I take the pill, and immediately begin to feel it alleviating the pain I have.  And what choice do I have, if he wanted me dead, I'd probably be six feet under by now.  

Instantly, I begin to drift back into a deep sleep, the man pulls the sheets over me, and leaves my side quietly.  I fall into a dream that seems to be more or a reality.  Images rush around my mind, and I can see myself in my room from a distance.  I remember that I was suffering from one of those killer migraines I usually have.  I see myself taking the headache medicine, and then turning on the stereo to a nice Bach cd.  That tends to help me get to sleep quicker when I have a headache.  I fall onto my bed and instantaneously fall asleep to the relaxing music.  

After a couple of hours, I see myself beginning to toss and turn in my sleep.  The down cover is kicked off and the sheets are tangling up with my legs.  All of a sudden I begin to convulse involuntarily, and uncontrollably.  A little drool spills out of the side of my mouth, and I begin to have a seizure.  

My eyes then snap open and I'm in a silent scream; my mouth and face contorted into unnatural shapes.  I see something strange happen to my eyes.  They turn from dark brown to a deep, dark blue.  Nothing like the man's sparkling, cool blue eyes, mine were like a vast ocean that penetrate your very soul.  This was freaking me out, and I didn't know what was happening to me.  

Unexpectedly, my mind jumps to another part, and I see myself being carried into the ambulance.  I am still having a seizure, and the medics are having a hard time strapping me into the gurney.  My face is still twisted in many different angles along with the silent scream.  As I am raced to the nearest hospital, the medics are hooking me up to all these different machines.  I reach the hospital and am beginning to come out of my seizure, but go right into a violent fit, where my arms are flailing everywhere, and hitting anything it comes in contact with.  A sharp pinch is felt on my arm, and I look up to see a nurse able to get past my limbs, and give me a sedative.  Two interns catch me and carry me into the ER.   As I see myself being carried in, I look over and see my parents with this extremely sad, scared, worried faces.  


	2. Sadness, Comfort, then a Chuckle

Chapter 2 up.  Enjoy!  Give me feed back on this.  Sorry, but I know I probably suck at writing, but just deal with me.  Right now it's still in the process of getting to a point where it should be.  Please give me some constructive criticism.  Thanks. God bless. Sadness, Comfort, then a Chuckle 

"Give her 2ccs of anesthesia," a doctor said hurriedly.

Nurses were all over me; they do not know what is wrong with me.  I begin to hear the high pitched sound of the heart monitor go off…my heart is failing.  The doctors and nurses rush to revive me. 

            "Charge!," says the doctor worriedly.

            "Charged," a nurse says.

I see the doctor place the defibulator on my chest and shock me.  

***Phwump*  **

My chest jumps up in the air several inches.  No heart beat.

***Phwump*** 

 Again no heart beat.

***Phwump***

One last try…nothing.

I see myself lying with my shirt ripped open on the medical table, dead.  I'm dead…how the hell did I die?  What happened to me, what made this occur?  I did not think I had any illness.  The only thing that I ever suffered from were my migraines.  I was never once sick in my entire life. 

 I broke down crying.  I watched my doctor take off his medical gear, go through those doors everyone hates to see, walks into the room my parents were waiting in.  I see the expression on the doctor's face; filled with sorrow.  I know how much he must hate to tell parents that their child died.  My parents see the doctor walk in, they see the look on his face, and know what happened.  

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!" as my mother broke down crying.

I can't bear seeing my mother this way.  I look to my father.  He is just sitting there in those uncomfortable hospital chairs staring at the wall opposite of him.  His face has flushed from a soft pink to a white of all whites.  A single tear falls down from each eye.  He cannot handle this.  I can't handle this.  The tears already streaming from my face burst into a mini river flowing off my face.  Seeing my mom and dad like this literally tears me apart.  I can't endure this any longer.  

            "I want to wake up!" I screamed, "Why did this happen?  I'm not even dead!"

            I snap out of my dream, yet, it was a reality.  I open my eyes to the same eyes I woke up to before.  They seem so caring and compassionate, that I can hardly think that he has something to do with taking me away from my parents.  I rushed to him with a hug.  I cried and cried into his chest, and did not care that he was a stranger.  At the same time he felt like home to me.  I knew deep in my heart that I would never be able to see my parents again.  I had a reason for being here.  Just him holding me felt right, he was the only one I had right now to comfort me.  He was like a big brother I never had.  I step back from him.

            "I'm sorry if I ruined your shirt."

            "It's alright, I understand Adrienne," he said with a look in his eyes that were filled with empathy for me.  

As I stop shaking from my crying I ask him how he knows my name.  

            He replies cryptically, "I know many things about you."

            "I don't even know who you are?  Why I am here?  Why can't I go see my parent, and tell them I'm alive?" I cried out helplessly.

            "First, let's start with my name.  I am Sark, Julian Sark, but I prefer to be called Sark.  There are many things I can tell you, and many things I cannot at this point.  I really wish I could, but at this moment you are too shaken up to cope with what you need to know."

            "Who are you to tell me what and what I cannot know?" I yelled, "You have no idea what I'm going through!"

            "You do have a point, but I have dealt with things you would never even comprehend."

            "Yeah right."

            "Get some rest right now, I can tell you need it."

            "Fine"

            "I'll be able to tell you in due time," he said walking towards the door, "You'll be told everything."

            "Wait."

            "Yes?"

            "May I atleast have something to eat?  I'm starving!"

            "I'll have someone send you a plate," he said as he closed the door behind him, I heard a little chuckle escape from his mouth.


	3. The Beginning of the Truth

Here is the third chapter.  Please review this.  I know I suck, but I'm trying my best.  Just tell me what I need to work on. PLEASE!!!  Thanks.  The Beginning of the Truth 

I decided to get up and inspect my living area.  I turned on the light and finally saw how big it really was.  My jaw dropped to the floor in amazement.  This room must have been the size of one of those fancy suites that the hotels have.  My bathroom had it's own Jacuzzi.  I never stayed in anything like this before.

Yet, something was missing throughout all of this…my parents, friends.  I missed my mom and dad so much, and my friends….my friends.  I wonder what happened to me that got me here?  I try to make a fist with my hands, but there were bandages on them.  I could see a little blood stain on the bandage.  As I slowly unwrap them I see the dressings become bloodier.  Finally I reach the end of them and see a marking that looked like this:

0

One on each hand.  I had never seen this kind of marking before.  How did they get here?

***Knock Knock***

"Come in."

"Good afternoon Miss Adrienne," a servant said with a big silver plate.

"Please call me Adrienne."

"Yes Miss Adrienne."

"What ever…," I muttered under my breath.  Right now I was too frustrated with everything that was happening.

"Mr. Sark ordered me to send you something to eat.  I hope a simple grilled cheese sandwich, tomato soup, and a lemonade will satisfy your tongue?," he questioned.

"Sure, it sounds good to me."

He set down the plate on the table and before he walked out, "Oh, and Mr. Sark is expecting you after you've eaten and rested a bit."

"Thank you…" I look at my clothes and see they are very rumpled and not presentable to be walking around in this fancy place. "Uh…do you happen to have a pair of jeans and a shirt for me to wear?"

"Yes, in the closet next to the bed, there should be some clothes your size."

"Thank you very much."

            I walk hungrily to the food and begin to chow down.  Hm….not bad, but not as good as my mother made it.  After I'm done I decide I don't have to rest.  Surprisingly it seems that after all I have been through I feel, not fine, but perfect!  Kind of interesting.  I decide to take a shower since I've probably been in that bed for a long time.  As I step into the shower, the water feels so relaxing to me.  I scrub myself until I'm sparkling clean.  I change the bandages on my hands.  I check the closet and find a nice pair of jeans and a simple gray tank top with a long sleeve shirt over it.  I settle on venturing outside of my "confines."

I close the door behind me and my eyes bulge out of shock.  To sum it up, I'm pretty much staying in a Windsor Castle.  I expect the Queen of England to gracefully walk past me and I bow down to her.  It was that beautiful.  I walk down the stairs, and the butler points me to where Sark is sitting.  

"Why are you not resting?" he demands sternly.

"Woah…I'm fine," I protest.

"Ok, well you may sit down," as he pulls out a chair across from where he is sitting.

I'm still in awe of this place, and don't know how I managed to sit in the chair without falling off.  "This is one hell of a place."

"Thank you, it was my father's," he replies gingerly.

"Oh….," not knowing what to say since he said was.  "Sorry that he died."

"It is not your fault."

"Ok, so…can I please know why I am here?", I begged him.

"…yes…," he replied hesitantly.

I laughed and said, "Changed your mind so soon?"  I was going to say something more, but stopped when I saw the sternness in his eyes.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it."

I was starting to get scared at what he was going to say.  

"I'll start from the beginning…I work for a terrorist gro…

"WHAT!!!" I interrupt him.  "I'm being held prisoner by a terrorist???

"Oh bloody hell…it's not like that."

"How can you mean it's not like that.  You just said you are a terrorist," still screaming.

"Please, let me finish."

"Why should I?"

"Because I have all the answers you are looking for."

"…." I can't say anything.

"I am an undercover spy for MI16.  In other words for British Intelligence.  My undercover work was to be a double agent working to shut down a woman called Irina Derevko.  Later Irina allied with SD-6, another terrorist group, and I was ordered to gain information from them as well.  It was all very complicated.  The head of SD-6, Arvin Sloane, was a fanatic about this man called Milo Rambaldi.  He was a man that lived hundreds of years ago and prophesized about future events.  Sloane had his agents hunt all over the world for his many machines he invented.  These were eccentric things, such as writing in machine code when it did not exist in his time.  All of these inventions were connected in some strange way.  MI16 was very curious about this Milo Rambaldi as well.  There was this one book he wrote…this is hard to tell you."  He looks away from me, I can see how hard this is to tell me.              

"It's ok.  I can bear this," I said reassuringly.

"Here I go.  He wrote many prophecies, and they all have come true.  There was a book he wrote, on page 47 he had this prophecy…'Signs that she will be the one to bring forth my works.  Bind them with fury, a burning anger unless prevented at vulgar cost this woman will render the greatest power unto utter desolation.'  So…you aren't your mother and father's child.  


	4. The Truth Takes Time

Fourth Installment is up.  Reviews are appreciated.  Please just read it.  Having people review will fuel my passion to continue writing this.  Thanks. The Truth Takes Time 

"…what…"  This has to be some sick joke you're playing.  Yeah right, I'm not related to my parents.  I'm not their child." I laugh, but I know he is telling me the truth, I just can't understand this.  I break down crying.

"I know this is hard.  There is more.  You may not know it yet, but you will have powers that are unheard of.  Let me ask you something…how many memories do you have of spending time with your parents…as a little child?"

Between sobs I'm able to say,"Um….? A couple, but who really remembers everything when they were a little kid?" I ask being very confused.

"Five years ago, we found out that a certain women would be able to render those powers to bind his powers together and bring them forth to utter desolation.  This woman found a box that had Milo Rambaldi's DNA in it.  This was after I had stopped working undercover in SD-6 and Irina Derevko.  I was sent later to work undercover with a group called the Covenant.  They were very Rambaldi orientated and wished to see this prophecy fulfilled.  We found out that the prophecy called for the woman's eggs, and Rambaldi's DNA to be placed together.  This woman was to carry his baby, and deliver it.  

"Who is this woman?" I speculate.

"…you will find out some time in the near future," he replied in a cryptically.

I just leave that be since I know I'm not gonna get anywhere if I pester him.

He continues, "The Covenant "stole" her eggs by kidnapping her and "brainwashing" her.  She was able to escape, but before she did she had a memory erasure procedure done on her brain.  She did not want to remember what she had done and therefore, she woke up later in Hong Kong, not knowing where she was or what happened to her.  After she had recovered and gone back to the CIA to discover the two years she lost, she found out about how the Covenant believed that she was the woman in the prophecy, and stole her eggs.  Unfortunately, I was under strict orders to keep the vials of her eggs and the dna away from her.  I wish I was able to help her, but my job kept me from that.  So she knew we were going to carry out Rambaldi's mission, and destroyed everything we had.  Or she thought.  I managed to escape her fury and salvage some vials and continue with the prophecy myself.  I have since stopped working undercover for any terrorist group, and devoted all my time to successfully accomplish Milo's goal, and I did…that child that were formed from this woman's eggs and Milo Rambaldi's DNA, and is to have the power to unleash Rambaldi's wrath…is you, Adrienne," he finished.

I don't know what to say…what are you supposed to say after you have just been told that you're not your parents child, and you are the result of some 500 year old man, and a woman you have never even met.  What am I expected to think of that?  This is all so crazy.  I don't think I can cry any more since I've practically cried myself a river and drowned the entire planet.  Only one single tear falls down my face.  I run away from Sark, I run away from this place, I run away from everything.  I hear Sark trying to stop me in the background, but now I don't feel anything.  I stumble out of the mansion, and look up at the sky I once thought was magnificent, now it's just another memory I had that wasn't true.  Everything I am is a lie, everything I have done is a lie, everything is a lie…as I crumple to the ground.  I have no energy left in my body to fight anything anymore.  Unexpectedly, I feel strong arms wrap around me and carry me back inside to the house.  

"…no…," I mumble incoherently, trying to get away from him.

"Ssshhhh….it's going to be alright.  I'm here for you," as he walks up the stairs to my room.

"No, you are the one that caused me all this pain," I force out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry I did this, but you have to understand, I never meant it to be like this," he replies trying to defend himself.

"Well, you did a great job of it," I retaliated.   For some reason, I'm cannot be mad at him; he has this aura around him that radiates a sense of peace and comfort.  Even though I had just heard the most horrible thing one could hear, I felt safe with him.  I felt safe for once in my life.  

"The truth takes time, Adrienne," he said as he tucked me into my bed as I fell into a dreamless slumber.


	5. Feelings Escape

**Feelings Escape**

Change to Sark POV

Damn, I wish this never happened.  Why did I ever become involved with the Covenant?  I am so stupid.  I wish I could tell Adrienne everything.  It hurts me to see her like this.  It is all my fault that this is how it turned out…, but I knew this would happen someday.  All those years I looked after her, even if I never got to personally.  I paid with my own money all those camps she went to, activities, her music.  God, why did it have to be like this?  Damn that Rambaldi for causing us so much pain.  If he saw how much agony we all are in, I think he would have changed his mind on this whole prophecy.  Adrienne has become like my little sister, and I just don't want to see her like this.  I only wish I could have told Sydney about her child…I don't' know if I ever will be able to.   But right now, I can't take back what I have done, I must keep on pushing on, and do the thing I most dread…fulfill the prophecy.  

_His mind wanders to how Sydney would take it if he told her.  _

            If I told Sydney, she probably would give me a good beating.  She and I have always been mortal enemies.  Yup, I'd almost certainly be dead once those words came out of my mouth.  I know I have to tell her, but how can I?  I don't even know where she is right now…I've been out of the spy business for a long time now, I don't even know if my contacts are still around and/or trustworthy?  What am I to do?  I can't keep Adrienne from her real mother, but I can't keep her away from the mother and father she's grown up to love and be cared by.  This is extremely complicated, I don't know if I'm able to handle this.  All these years, and how would I tell Sydney?  How would I even tell Sydney that I love her…?


	6. The Child

Sixth Chapter is up.  

Synopsis:  Sark has a plan, Sydney finds out about Adrienne.  She is going to go on a mission to find Adrienne.  Something happens at the end.  

Read, enjoy, review!

-------------------------------------

The Child 

Sark decides to go and tell Sydney what has happened over these past 7 years.  He wants to take her to Italy to meet Adrienne and tell them exactly what happen together.  And the last thing he wants to tell Sydney is his true feelings for her.  He leaves a note to Adrienne saying he has to take care of something and will be back in a couple of days or so.  He leaves for the States that night.  

Change to Sydney POV

She is in L.A. still working for the CIA.  Vaughn is still her handler and he is still married to Lauren.  Vaughn still has feelings for Sydney, but does not act on them.  Sydney has moved on and has had the occasional boyfriend.  She does not know about Adrienne or Sark.  

"So, what is the agenda for today, Dixon?" Sydney asked as she seated herself next to Marshall.

" We have intel from an undercover agent in the underground terrorist group, The Fellowship."

"The Fellowship?" Sydney questioned.

"The Fellowship, is a 'new' group that is greatly interested in Milo Rambaldi,"  Dixon replied hesitantly, "the intel is that the prophecy is being fulfilled."

Dixon looks at Sydney and sees the shock and pain on her face.  She knows what this prophecy is.  She destroyed the lab that carried her eggs and Milo Rambaldi's DNA.  She knew who was able to escape with those vials…only one name popped into her head…Sark.

Vaughn's jaw drops just a little, and does not know what to say.  He remembers that mission just like it was yesterday.  

"…I thought that everything was destroyed in the 'fire,'" she asked only barely getting her words out.

"Unfortunately, Sark was able to get away with some of the vials, and carry out the prophecy."

"Have we been able to track Sark down?" Sydney demanded.  She wanted to get that b------.  "How has he been able to do this, with no one knowing until now?"

"We have not been able to locate him, but we are doing our best.  Ever since that mission, we have not been able to track him.  We have know idea how he was able to keep his work undercover," Dixon stated.

Vaughn cut in, "So what is the mission?"

"It's simple, to find Sark, and…well…retrieve his 'works,'" Dixon said hesitantly.  "It'll be hard since Sark has been very good to cover up his trail.  

"What are our alias?" Sydney inquired.  Wanting to get down to business as soon as possible.  

"Sydney, wait, I don't know if you want to go on this mission.  I was hop---

"No, I am way too involved in this, and you know it.  This is my child you're talking about.  I don't care about this dead man that lived over 500 years ago.  This is my child, and I have the right to see it," Sydney yelled.

"Syd, maybe you should think about this?  This is a lot to handle, it might be best if me and Weiss go."  Vaughn said cautiously.  

"Don't you start with me on this.  I won't need anybodies help, I can do this on my own," Sydney replied curtly.

Dixon interrupted, "Now Sydney, as your friend, I ask you to just reconsider your choice in this, and I will respect it, but this will change your life forever, and I don't want to see you hurt anymore than you have experienced already; as Director of the CIA, if you go on this mission I order you to take backup, at least Agent Vaughn.  Do you understand me?"

"Yes, but I hardly doubt that Agent Vaughn will be any help in this,"  Sydney muttered.

Vaughn looked hurt from what she said to him, and she was glad to have said that.

"Ok, when do we leave?" 

"In twenty-four hours.  I want you, Syd, to take your time on this, and just think if over, you can change your choice anytime and I'll have your father go instead," Dixon said sternly, but caringly.  

Briefing ended, and Vaughn stops Sydney outside.

"Syd, I know you, you don't need to do this."

"Are you kidding me, I thought you would be the last person to ever say this to me!!!!!," Sydney said tersely. "This is my child that we're talking about.  You and Lauren have a child, you should know what I'm talking about.  Even though I've never seen mine, I know that he/she needs me.  You would do anything for your own child.  And that's what I'm doing Vaughn."

"Fine, if this is what you want to do, and ruin the rest of your life, go and do it Syd.  I'm only trying to protect you," He said compassionately.  He knew that something like this was going to happen, but didn't know how to handle it when it did come.  He really did want Sydney to find her child, but he also did not want to see her hurt like she was when she found out she was missing for two years and that he had gotten married.  He still loved her.

"Whatever, I don't need this from you right now.  Let's just meet at the airport at 6 tomorrow," she said turning her back to him, going to her car.

She reaches her apartment and finds an interesting surprise… 


	7. The Meeting

Sorry, this one sucks.  I'm in a rut right now.  Just stay with me.  And thanks to the couple of people that reviewed this.  If I had more reviews I'd be able to think of more creative stuff.  

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The Meeting 

Sydney does not know what is waiting for her inside of her apartment.  She gets her keys out and begins to unlock the door, but it suddenly opens with a certain blue-eyed man looking at her.  

"Sark!" she yelled.

"Why hello Miss Bristow, or is it Mrs. Bristow since it has been a while from the last time we've conversed," he said in a very cool demeanor.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" she ordered, as she aimed a punch at his throat.  

Sark easily blocked it, and maneuvered himself so he was able to deliver a mighty blow with his leg to her stomach.  Sydney staggered back at the force, and clutched her side.  

"Seems I'm not out of practice after all.  I know you can do better than that Ms. Bristow," he said tauntingly.  

Sydney spun around and kicked his legs out from under him, and swiftly pulled out her gun from her back pocket and placed it to his temple.  

"You look surprised Sark, did I scare you?" 

"Hardly, but I think you know why I am here.  I'm going to have to take care of that someone who tattled on me."

"I hate you…" she said sneering at him.

"Well, thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."  He was trying to control himself from just pulling herself down to him to into a breath taking kiss.  

"Where is my child?"

"Your child is in very safe keepings.  Do not worry, not harm has come to her.  I am not the cold-blooded murderer as you believed me to be," he said smoothly.  

"Ha!  Yeah right.  Even if in a million years, you could never change from who you really are."

"Do you want to see your child Agent Bristow?" he questioned brushing off what she just said.

"What do you think?" 

"Yes."

"Good answer."

"Well, if I may get up from underneath you, unless you very much enjoy this position which we are in, then I will tell you what you need to know."

"Don't be smart with me, I will let you stand up, but don't try anything stupid."

"I won't."

Sydney let Sark get up and sit at the kitchen table.  Sydney sat across from him ready to hear what she was about to be told.

"What I want to tell you needs to be told with you and your child together.  I have certain terms which you must agree to.  Number 1, come with me to my humble abode and there you will meet your daughter.  Secondly, do not bring anyone else with you, no funny business.  And lastly, I require you to stay with me for at least forty-seven days," he demanded.

"Ok, first, may I ask the name of my daughter?"

"Your daughter's name is Adrienne," he hoped she approved for Adrienne was his mother's name.

"Hm…I like that name," she approved.

"Very good, now do you agree with my terms?"  He first planned on just knocking her out with a sedative and bring her to Italy, but thought better of it.

"May I have some time to think about this?"  

"You have until 8 in the morning to decide."

"Ok," she said hesitantly.

She felt awkward around him, ever since she opened her door and saw him staring at her.  He had this different demeanor about him, it wasn't the typical emotionless, super spy Sark she normally knew.  This was more peaceful, calmer, human Sark.  She had always known him to be her equal in everything they did.  They were both highly qualified in their areas.  She actually respected him every time they met and fought with each other.  Now that she thought about it, she truly missed her meetings with him.  

            _Stop it Syd, you aren't actually considering that you missed him all these years.  Are you an idiot?  You hate him, he stole your eggs and continued the prophecy.  You should be hating his guts.  But he seems to have changed over these years.  I can tell from his eyes that he is sorry for what he has done.  No, stop this.  You can't trust this man.  _

He interrupts her thoughts, "Um…I know this is kind of strange asking, but do you think I can stay over in your apartment tonight?"


	8. The Conscience is Always Right

All Sarkney's Come Here!  This is the spot.  Chapter Eight is up.  Reviews are accepted.  

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What!!!" she exclaims.  

            _Should I, it wouldn't be that bad, if he wanted to kill me I'd be dead.  Maybe I can trust him.  I'll find out soon enough._

"Um…don't you normally have this thing covered since you are Mr. Super Swank Spy?  You just might be losing your touch.  I'll let you stay under one condition."

"And what may that be?"

"You get the couch."

"Naturally."

"It's only 9 o'clock, and I haven't had anything to eat yet.  Would you like to join me for some dinner, Agent Bristow?"

"Oh why not, I've already let you stay in my apartment, I guess I'll go and have dinner with you," she gave in.

"Well, I'll let you change into something a little more suitable for where I have in mind for dinner," as he looked at her rumpled work clothes.

"Ok, give me a half hour to shower and change."

"I'll be waiting right here in your living room."

Back in Italy

Well, I guess I should call Sark and see how he is doing.  Actually, I should tell him, how I am doing.  I feel kind of bad about how I acted, even though I had good reason to.  I  mean what normal 16 year old girl gets told that she is to have these crazy powers and was stolen from her parents.  I don't think many do.  I can't be mad at Sark, I wish I were, but I'm not.  He seems so caring, and considerate throughout all that has happened.  I should tell him this.  

Back in Syd's apartment

She excused herself and went into her room.  Sark decided to take the time inspecting her house.  Clean as he expected, but not a perfectionists clean.  It was cozy.  He moseyed on over to her fireplace, and looked at her pictures.  He saw one of her and her father, of the real francie and will and syd together on one of their crazy nights, and surprisingly one of her mother, Irina.  He wondered how Irina was.  She probably would kill me if I ever got involved romantically with Sydney.  I'll have to get in touch with her someday.  The sudden shrill of his cellphone startled him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sark, it's Adrienne."

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Better, I'm sorry for the way I acted.  I know that you never meant it to be like this.  But you have to understand that I don't regret reacting that way.  I needed to let it all out.  I should be very angry with yo---."

"Wait, I understand.  Don't worry about it."

"No, let me say this.  I should be very angry and upset with you, but even though you did all of these things to me, you have done it for a reason, and I trust you to enough to believe in you.  You are like the big brother I never had.  I am willing to do whatever you want me to do."

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into?  What I have in store for you is very difficult, and rigorous.  Just keep in mind that I don't want to see you hurt again by my actions.  Even though we hardly know each other, I do care about you.  I have to go right now, but I will be coming home soon."

"Ok, stay safe.  I'll see you soon."  He heard on the other end of his phone.

"Bye.  Take care love."

"Bye."

In Syd's room.

While she is showering she thinks about how she is handling this whole Sark, Adrienne thing.  

I should be angry with him.  I should have killed him while I had the chance.  But I have missed our little encounters and the sarcastic remarks we make to each other.  Why am I even questioning myself.  Do you love him Syd?  Hahaha…that's crazy.  No that's insane.  What woman could possibly love him?  Perhaps you Syd.  Sheesh…my own brain is against me.  You haven't been happy ever since that night and you know it.  All you have done is gone to work, had your occasional boyfriend, and that's it.  You don't do anything fun anymore.  Since Francie is dead, and Will is in protection, you have no one.  You have distanced yourself away from Vaughn.  He was a good friend even if you aren't together any longer.  You do have your father, but he has been reassigned to Langley.  You have no one.  You need to do something about this Syd.  Right now, you aren't getting anywhere in life, work, or socially.  You aren't happy any more.  Sark seems to be your closest thing to a friend.  You can see how he has changed.  You feel it.  Let yourself go to him Syd.  He is your only ticket to see Adrienne.  You may have been hurt by him, but you'll get over it.  You have gone through many painful things, and this is just another to add to your list.  Get away from all of this CIA stuff, if not forever, at least for a little while.  Let yourself unravel.  **Oy vey, I'm getting lectured by my conscience.  Ok, ok, I'll go with him.  **

With this little schizophrenic argument she had in her head, she got out of the shower, and got ready for this dinner.  She turned on her stereo and went on making herself pretty.  
    
    _They tell you where you need to go_
    
    _They tell you when you need to leave._
    
    _They tell you what you need to know_
    
    _They tell you who you need to be._
    
    Maybe I'm right, maybe I have gone down the deep end.  I'm not happy anymore. I need someone**.  Sark…do I love him? ******
    
    _But everything inside you_
    
    _knows there's more than what you've heard_
    
    _There's so much more than empty conversations_
    
    _filled with empty words_
    
    **I can't.**  
    
    _And you're on fire_
    
    _when he's near you_
    
    _You're on fire when he speaks_
    
    _You're on fire burning at these mysteries_
    
    _Give me one more time around_
    
    _give me one more chance to see,_
    
    _Give me everything you are_
    
    _Give me one more chance to be near you._
    
    **Yes, I do.**
    
    _When everything inside me_
    
    _Looks like everything i hate_
    
    _You are the hope i have for change_
    
    _You are the only chance I'll take_
    
    **No, never.  **
    
    _And I'm on fire when you're near me_
    
    _I'm on fire when you speak_
    
    _I'm on fire burning at these mysteries._
    
    _I'm standing on the edge of me,_
    
    _I'm standing at the edge of everything I've ever been_
    
    _And I've been standing at the edge of me, standing_
    
    _at the edge_
    
    **…I love him…**  


	9. Unexpected Arrival

Hey guys.  Sorry I've updated so late.  I've had SATs, midterms, and a whole bunch of other crap.  I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.  I think it sucks.  But whatever.  
    
    ------------------------------------------------
    
    **Unexpected Arrival**
    
    _After all these years, it took me this far to realize that I do love Sark.  He has been my equal in everything.  And I have missed that.  Go out there and tell him Syd.  _
    
    She finishes dressing, and is pretty satisfied with what she picked to wear.  She steps out of her room and into the living room, she looks up to see Sark's mouth hanging down almost touching the ground.
    
    "Um…," realizing he is gaping at her with a little drool beginning to spill out of his mouth.  He quickly shuts it, and just stares at her.  She is wearing a simple, yet elegant, black form fitting dress.  Her hair was down and just lightly brushing her bare shoulders.  Had black dangling earrings and a necklace to match.  In other words, she was beautiful.  
    
    Still staring at her, he caught himself, "You look stunning."
    
    "Why thank you. I hope it isn't too fancy?"  As she noticed that he cleaned himself up a bit.  He was handsome as always in his black Armani suit.  It's amazing what a simple suit can do to a man's whole look.  "You're looking quite handsome yourself."  
    
    "Thank you.  You aren't too fancy, if you are so what all the attention will be on you.  Which you very much deserve looking like that.  Shall we go?"  Escorting her out the door first.  He opened the passenger side door to his black, Mercedes.  He closed the door behind Sydney, and walked to the other side and began to drive.  
    
    "So…where are we going?" Sydney asked.
    
    "We are going to enjoy a very nice dinner at, Arirang, it's downtown.  It's Korean food.  I thought that you'd like to try something different.  I've always enjoyed Korean food.  It can be very spicy and I like that," he said with a slight smile.
    
    "Oh, I've never had Korean before.  Is it like Japanese?" she questioned noticing the little smile he had on.
    
    "Well, you'll just have to find out and see, or rather taste," he chuckled.
    
    She saw his eyes spark into a deeper blue, then flash back to the cold sapphire eyes she had always known.  She reached down to grasp his hand that was resting on the gearshift.  She felt him go rigid underneath her.  She looked up and saw no change in his appearance.  
    
    _Damn it, why did I do that?  I want to tell Syd that I love her, but how can I after all that I have done.  I'm surprised that she hasn't killed me already.  Why hasn't she?  Maybe she's planning something…no.  It's not that. There's something in her eyes that shows compassion towards me now.  What does this mean?  She seems so understanding now.   **Just tell her already…what is your problem Sark?  **I can't she'll never love me.  How can she love me?  **Take a risk.  The worst that can happen is nothing.  You've lived with this long enough, you'd learn to move on.  Just go for it.  **Oy vey, I'm being lectured by my own conscience.  I'll do it, I'll tell her I love her.  You know what, I better do it tonight before I change my mind for good.  Yes, tonight.  _
    
    **"**Well, we're here," as they pull up in front of the restaurant.  He was trying to keep a suave aura around him, hopefully it was working.
    
    "Wow, I never knew that Koreans had big restaurants like this one," her mouth dropped in astonishment.
    
    Sark laughed at her.  She noticed, and saw his eyes sparkle underneath the moonlight.  He lead her through the door, that alone must have cost thousands of dollars.  
    
    "Good evening sir," the host said to Sark in a slight Korean accent, "Do you have a reservation for tonight?"
    
    "Yes, under Gabriel Andrews.  For two, please." he said.
    
    "Right this way sir," directing them through the crowd of people already in the restaurant.  He seated them at a window table on the third floor, with a beautiful view of the city, "Here you go, I hope you like this table.  Enjoy your meal here at Arirang.  If need anything please feel free to ask for me.  Again, enjoy," he said with one of those fake smiles that meant he'd rather be anywhere but here.
    
    "Thank you." As Sark sat across from Syd at the very chic restaurant.
    
    "So, what shall we order?  You can have anything you want Sydney," looking at his menu.
    
    "Wow, this place is really expensive, are you sure?" with a look of shock on her face looking at the prices.
    
    "Don't worry love, I am more than capable of handling the check.  Just feel free to order whatever you heart desires," hoping she noticed the real meaning behind what he just said.  For he would love her to have him.
    
    "Let's see, how does Bul…go…gi sound?"  Syd said butchering the word.
    
    "Hahaha, you have good taste.  That's beef marinated in soy sauce.  A popular Korean dish.  That'll be sort of the main dish, but you should definitely have the noodles here.  I recommend Chajang Myun," Sark said saying it perfectly.
    
    "What's that?"
    
    "It's noodles with this brown sauce that has carrots, potatoes, and other vegetables.  Very good, I think you'll like it.  And what would you like to drink?  I don't know if you'll like this, but you'll have to try it.  Soju.  It's rice wine.  Pretty good."
    
    "Sure, I'll try it."
    
    "Um…waiter," raising his hand for the waiter, "Can you please bring us a bottle of Soju?"
    
    "Yes, right away."
    
    "Thank you."
    
    "So, Sydney, I'm surprised that you haven't killed me already?  I mean, I did steal your eggs and implemented Milo Rambaldi's prophecy.  Shouldn't I be dead?  You have always hated me."  Sark cocked his head to the side.
    
    _Syd POV_
    
    _Crap, what do I say to that?  I did hate him, until now.  Yeah, I should have killed him, but I love him.  I can't do that.  Tell him the truth Syd._
    
    "Um…well…Sark, I have something to say…I lo---"  
    
    All of a sudden there is a terrible ruckus in the restaurant.  Sydney and Sark look up to see people running everywhere, and in panic.  Then they see the least expected person running towards them with a gun.


	10. Vaughn's Betrayal

Ok, here's my 10th chapter. Sorry it took so long to post. I've been really busy lately, with SATs and school, and just other crap. I've also had a bit of writer's block. I hope you'll like this chapter. I'm not sure if I do, but it's ok. Please RR. It is greatly appreciated. Well I hope you all had a nice president's week.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vaughn running toward them with his gun drawn. He begins shooting at Sark, not caring if he hits any civilians or even Syd. All he can think about it is that Sark is there to hurt her. He followed her after their little argument after work, and saw that Sark was in her apartment. He followed her here with them, and waited until the time was right to strike. He was going to bring in Sark to CIA custody once again. He wanted this guy in prison for life, or even better dead. Vaughn had tranquilizer darts in his gun and fired them at Sark. Unfortunately, Sark could not avoid him and was hit on his right shoulder and immediately crumbled to the ground unconscious.   
  
"VAUGHN! What the hell are you doing? There are innocent people here, what if you hurt them? And why did you shoot Sark?" Syd screamed at Vaughn.  
  
"Syd, do you know who you are talking to and having dinner with? This is one of the men that's on the CIA's most wanted list. He is a terrorist. You shouldn't trust him." Vaughn yelled back.  
  
All Syd could do was fight Vaughn. But Vaughn was easily to block all of her punches and kicks. After a while of fighting between them, Vaughn won, and knocked Syd out. He felt bad about doing that because he loved her, but didn't know what else to do because she might be under Sark's influence by now. So he decided to take her back to CIA headquarters and tell Dixon.   
  
He put Sark's body in the trunk, and Syd's in his backseat. He drove off to the CIA feeling little remorse for what he had done, but for mainly knocking out Sydney. He reached the CIA, first carried Syd's body inside and sat her down in a chair.   
  
Dixon saw all of this, and came out of his office yelling. "What happened Vaughn?! Who did this to her?"  
  
"One sec..guess who I got tonight. He sure is losing his touch. Sark and Syd were having dinner at a restaurant down town. I followed Syd from work and saw Sark in her apartment, when after them," Vaughn said going to get Sark now.   
  
Dixon didn't know what to think. This was very out of character of Vaughn, he has been acting very strange lately. He thought it was just an argument between him and Lauren. Obviously, that isn't it. Dixon knew it had to do something with Sydney.   
  
Maybe he hasn't gotten over his feelings for Sydney. But it's been awhile...what is wrong with him??? Vaughn is hiding something, but I just can't place it. What can it be? This is not like him, how can he still have feelings for Sydney???  
  
Vaughn was at his car going to get Sark out. He takes out his cell and dials. A mysterious voice comes from the other end.  
  
"Did you succeed?"  
  
"Yes. Phase one is complete," Vaughn said looking around him.  
  
"Good, proceed with phase two." *Click*   
  
Vaughn put his cell away and continued to get Sark out of the trunk, and brought him inside.  
  
24 hrs. before  
  
Vaughn is in a dark, crowded club. The only source of light are the occasional strobe lights or multicolor lights. The music is pumping, and Vaughn is sitting at the bar drinking a simple Coors Light. Several inebriated women come up to him and try to bring him home with them. He simply declines. They go away all upset and just drown themselves in more alcohol. Vaughn checks his watch and see's it's 12:30.  
  
He's late. Vaughn is getting a little annoyed. He's supposed to meet a prominent member from the Fellowship to discuss his next mission inside of the CIA. Vaughn has had enough of this CIA crap, and wants to get out of it. He hasn't had anything to enjoy ever since Syd came back from her disappearance five years ago. His life with Lauren is slowly deteriorating ever since Vaughn found out about Sydney coming back, and since they have a child, little three year old McKenzie. He loves her dearly, and wishes that this weren't the only way to get out of the CIA. He came in contact with the Fellowship two years ago. He always loved Lauren, but just not as much as he loved Syd. Sydney was his first true love, and ever since her vanishing act, he has not been the same. As a man of strong morals, he could not just divorce Lauren, and run to Sydney. Sydney wouldn't let him do that either. He was stuck, and he felt bad for lying to Lauren all these years. But now, maybe he can break away from this lie and go after Syd once again. Everything he plans to do is for Sydney. Only for her, it always was for her.  
  
A stranger in a black appears next to Vaughn. He has a black trenchcoat, with black slacks, and sunglasses. Why he has sunglasses in an already dark room? We'll never know.(Think Neo from Matrix).   
  
"Hello, Mr. Vaughn." The mysterious guest looking all around him. "Let's get straight down to business. You are to place this tracker on Agent Bristow," handing Vaughn a highly miniscule, what looked like a piece of dust, tracker, "This is a digestible tracker, just slip it into her coffee or something and it will maneuver itself so it sticks to the inside of her esophagus. It's so small that she won't feel anything. It sends off a very strong signal, and cannot be interfered with by any scrambler because it's on a restricted line."  
  
"Is that it?" Vaughn questions.  
  
"No, we just received information that Mr. Sark is on the move for the first time in a long time. He is currently in L.A., but we cannot pin point his exact location yet. It will only be a matter of time because we believe he will be contacting Sydney Bristow. We don't know why though. You are to follow Bristow 24/7, and watch if Sark comes in contact with her. Use this tranquilizer gun to take out Sark, but keep Bristow safe," as he transfers the gun from his coat to Vaughn so no one sees it. "Bring Sark to CIA custody; we know they've been on the hunt for him a while. After Sark has stayed in imprisonment for a week, create an escape plan for him. Don't let anyone know this. You will place another tracker on him and see where he goes, and who his contacts are. Once you find who his contacts are, eliminate them. We will then be able to find out what Sark is hiding from the world." The enigmatic visitor concluded.  
  
"Ok, I will not fail."  
  
"Good because if you do you will be the one that is eliminated." With that the furtive man leaves as quickly as he came.   
  
6 hours later  
  
Vaughn knows that Sydney always comes to work at 5:30. He decides to go in then and plant the tracer on her. He walks into the office with two coffees in his hand. He knows exactly how Sydney liked her coffee. Black. He didn't understand how someone like her could like her coffee "untouched." Anyway, he saw Syd sitting at her desk with her head buried in her paperwork and her brow furrowed. He walks up to her, tries to put on his best smile, and hands sets the coffee down in front of her. "I thought you could use this."  
  
Sydney looks up, sees Vaughn smiling down at her, and smiles back, but is secretly thinking. What the heck is Vaughn doing? He hasn't made any kind of kind gesture, or any gesture at all to me. Ever since a year after I came back. We never tried to talk to each other, we just drifted apart. "Thank you." Offering her best smile at him. She willingly takes a sip of her coffee, not realizing it's "laced" with a tracer. The coffee felt good once it hit her blood stream. She immediately felt a jolt and was wide-awake.  
  
"Um...how are you and Lauren, and as well McKenzie? Not keeping you up too much?" Syd asked, not knowing what to talk about. This was definitely a situation she wished she wasn't in. It was undeniably awkward for her, since they haven't talked in a long, long time.   
  
*Hahaha* Vaughn letting out a very forced laugh. This was incredibly awkward for him. He didn't know what to say at all. If it were back to how it was, he would not be able to stop talking to her. Oh, how much he still loved her. He felt so guilty to what he is doing to her right now. Betraying her is the one thing that's last on his list. Atleast she gave him an easy topic to talk about, his daughter, whom he was very proud of. "Um, not too much. She has just turned three. A little rascal she is. She's getting into everything, even the cabinets that we've baby-proofed. She is a very curious creature, and always manages to get into trouble, but get her out of trouble too. She reminds me of you, Syd."  
  
"Really?" Now the situation was clearly getting very uncomfortable. She only replied, "Thank you, I guess...?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I have to get to my own paper work, the pile just never seems to stop growing." Trying to make a joke, but not really working.  
  
"Ok, well, see you around." Syd replies as he walks off. She doesn't know what to think of this uncomfortable situation she just went through. Whatever possessed him to come over here anyway? She thinks not knowing what Vaughn just did to her. 


	11. What Were You Thinking?

What Were You Thinking?  
  
Back to the present  
  
Vaughn dragged Sark on the floor to the entrance of the building. Dixon helped Vaughn put Sark in the same cell he stayed in years before.  
  
"How the hell did you find Sark, Vaughn?" Dixon asked with a surprised yet serious tone.  
  
"Well, like I said before, I followed Syd back to her home after she left the office. Once I got to her home, Sark surprised her at the door. They fought for a little while and Sark pinned her to the ground. Then Syd regained her ground and was in control. Both seemed to have calmed down. I saw them begin to talk and then Syd closed the door. I stayed in my car and waited until I saw Syd all dressed up and go with Sark to the car. I followed them to a Korean restaurant downtown. I had my tranquilizer gun with me and that's when I made my move to take out Sark. And I brought him here along with Syd. I was afraid that Sark may have had some kind of control over her.  
  
"Did you this with civilians in the restaurants?" questioned Dixon.  
  
"Um....well, I know I shouldn't have, but I had no other choice," as Vaughn fumbled to think for an excuse.  
  
"I can't believe you did this. What were you thinking? These are civilians, they don't know anything, and you took out a wanted terrorist in front of them. Yes, we have wanted Sark for a long time, but he would have shown up eventually, yet this is no way to get him. I may have to suspend you," Dixon yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, but what if I didn't have any other opportunity. He would have gotten away again," Vaughn defended himself.  
  
"No excuse, you're suspended until further notice. You put innocent lives in danger."  
  
"But Sydney's life could have been in danger."  
  
"No, you know that Syd can take care of herself. Give me your ID and gun. I don't want to see you in here until I tell you can return."  
  
"Fine," as Vaughn handed over his gun and ID. 


	12. PreSpy

Pre-Spy  
  
Back in Italy  
  
"Good. Keep on working on your form, and you should be fine for today," said Adrienne's tae kwon do master, "You did very well today. I'm surprised that after only three days you've learned almost everything there is to know about tae kwon do. It seems as if you already know this, and all this is a refreshment."  
  
"Thank you Master Lee. Yeah, I'm surprised that I know all this stuff. I've never thrown a punch or kicked something in my life before all this. It's pretty cool. I feel more powerful," Adrienne said catching her breath, "Is there anything else I have to learn?"  
  
"I have another technique I must teach you, but that can wait. You have worked yourself very hard these past few days. You only need to work on your form; it needs to be more fluid. Think like you are a river, flowing over the rocks and into the ocean. You are smooth, serene, but can be strong and powerful," he said demonstrating a series of punches and kicks gracefully yet exuding a sense of mightiness in his movement.  
  
"I will try my best. Thank you very much for all you have taught me. I feel more confident in myself. I cannot wait until or next lesson," Adrienne said while trying to copy her master's clean and supple movement.  
  
"I will leave you so you may practice. Remember, do not over exert yourself. You must maintain your energy for anything that may come your way," he said leaving the gym.  
  
"Be like the river. Smooth and serene, yet strong and powerful," Adrienne repeated to herself. She had come a long way from where she was three days ago. Tae kwon do came easy to her, and she was weirded out that she knew all this so well. It felt like she knew what she was doing and she had been doing karate for a long time.  
  
Sark had sent her a Tae Kwon Do master to teach her how to defend herself, and also learn patience, inner-peace for everything she was dealing with. She needed to relax and calm down for a little while. So far, it had been working. She had felt a lot better and more at ease. Yet, she still thought about everything that had happened to her the past days. She still felt a little scared about what was going to happen to her.  
  
She left the gym and went in to her room to take a shower. After she freshened up she checked if Sark had called yet. It had been a while since he'd called last. She was beginning to become worried.  
  
"He said he'd only be gone a couple of days. It's already been four. What the heck! I've been through a lot, and he leaves me here," she thought, "I'll go check with the butler. Maybe he knows where he went and tell me what he's doing." She walked down to the living room and found Geoffrey watching the news.  
  
"Hey Geoffrey, do you know where Sark went?"  
  
"Well, hello Adrienne. Sark told me he went to Los Angeles, and he'd be back in a few days."  
  
"Oh, ok, thanks," as she went into the kitchen to fix herself a snack.  
  
"You are welcome," returning to watch the news.  
  
"Hm...I wonder what he's doing there? What if he's hurt, and that's why he isn't back yet? Maybe I should go find him. I've been cooped up here all these days, not able to go outside to see the world again. I can do it. Who cares what Julian said about staying where I am," as she scarfed down her sandwich.  
  
"Hey Geoff."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I go to L.A.?" Adrienne asked, knowing that the answer would be a no. "What do you think Adrienne?" Geoffrey said still watching the TV.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good answer."  
  
"Can I. I've been stuck here, and I haven't been able to see any other people except you and Master Lee. It's gotten really boring," Adrienne complained.  
  
"No, I am under strict orders from Mr. Sark to keep you here, where it is safe," Geoffrey said not wavering from his decision.  
  
"Oh come on. Lighten up, the rules can be broken from time to time. He won't fire you anyway," refusing to give up without a fight.  
  
"My answer is still no. It is no use trying to fight. Give it up Adrienne."  
  
"Fine," Adrienne stomped off to her room.  
  
Once in her room she decided to sneak out of the house and fly to L.A. She thought of an escape plan.  
  
"I'll have to do it at night, when he's asleep. But I have to worry about the security system, which for some reason, seems to be top of the line. Hm...if I can get to the security box, I can rewire the system so I can get through, without disrupting the actual system(she was a genius in engineering). From there I can get into the hangar for the jet. I'll just put it on autopilot and set it on course for California. That seems easy enough. Geoffrey always checks the entire house, and goes to bed at 11:30. I'll wait until 12:30 to make sure he's asleep. This will be fun, I feel as if I'm being a spy. Hehe, I get to be 007." As she went to pack a few essential items for the trip. She dressed in black pants, and a black shirt. It was 11:30. She heard Geoffrey shut the door to his room. "Ok, just another hour to go, I can do this," beginning to get nervous and started to pace the room. "Just calm down Adrienne. It isn't that hard, just a little rewiring, and stealing a jet. No biggie. Nothing you haven't done before. Just go find Julian and make sure he's safe. Haha, I'm the one making sure he's safe. Oy vey, stop getting all crazy," she looks at the clock which reads 12, "Half hour more." She steps out of her room to make sure Geoffrey is still in his room. She sees no light under the door. "Good, he's asleep. Almost time to go. You can do this, you can do this. You'll be fine, you're already a pro at karate, you can take anyone out if you happen to come across some bad people. You'll do fine." As she tries to calm herself, although not entirely working. One last glance at the clock, she sees its 12:29, and decides to go.  
  
She steps out into the hallway and slowly makes her way down to the door. She remembers that the last step creaks. She softly jumps down to the floor, she lands like a cat, nice and quiet. She goes to the security box which is in the kitchen. She quickly opens it up with a scew driver she finds in the drawer. Inside there are five different wires. "Wow, this looks exactly like a device I had to fix back in engineering class," she thinks to herself. She hastily remembers that the white wire and blue wire will cross the system command pad and will temporarily shut down the program for 30 seconds. She quickly opens up the wires and twists the wires together. She closes up the box, and runs to the door. Safely she makes her way to the hangar where the jet is locked up in. She looks up to where Geoffrey's room is and sees the light is still out. "Good, he's still sleeping." She makes it to the hangar and picks open the lock. The jet is a new model that Concorde has just released. "Sweet." She opens up the hatch door and makes her way into the cockpit. "This is so great. See you can do this Adrienne." She turns on the plane sees a display pad, she types in auto pilot, and immediately the hangar opens up all the way and rolls out of it. It travels to the take off lane, and instantly begins to go faster and faster, until finally it is in the air.  
  
"Please place your destination in the control pad," the electronic voice commands.  
  
She types in Los Angeles, California. "Thank you," replies the electronic voice.  
  
"You did it Adrienne, you're going to L.A." she says to herself excitedly. She decides to sleep a little since she's going to be flying for quite awhile. She dreams about being a super swank CIA spy going on a mission to save the world from evildoers, as she travels to the least unexpected. 


	13. First Mission

First Mission  
  
Back in CIA Headquarters, L.A.  
  
"Wake up Syd. We have a problem," Dixon shakes her.  
  
"Hm...what happened?" waking up from her unconscious state that Vaughn put her in. She was still a little woozy and disorientated, not remembering immediately what happened to her.  
  
"Vaughn came and attacked you both and brought Sark into our custody," as Dixon gets her some coffee, "Tell me what happened."  
  
"How is Sark? All I remember is that Vaughn came into the restaurant like a wild man and starting shooting at Sark. Sark was hit, then I tried to stop Vaughn, but he knocked me out. Where's Vaughn now?" Syd questioned, yet more eager to know how Sark was.  
  
"First, Sark is in a holding cell for now, and I suspended Vaughn for reckless behavior in public. He cannot come here until I say it's ok for him to."  
  
"Can I see Sark?"  
  
"No, you have to tell me why you were with Sark," Dixon said firmly.  
  
"Fine. I went home, and when I opened the door, I found Sark there waiting for me. We fought for a little while until I got the better of him. I wanted to kill him for what he had done to me, and hiding my daughter away from me. We decided to talk about what he had done. He said that he had a proposition for me. He demanded three simple things, first that I come with him and meet my daughter, secondly don't bring anyone else, only me, and thirdly I stay with him for forty-seven days. I did not know how to react to that, so I said I needed to think about it. I was already confused about why he came here in the first place. It was very odd of him," Syd remembers, "Then he invited me to dinner, and that's where Vaughn showed up, acting like a lunatic and shooting Sark. He could have hit innocent civilians there. I don't know why he was doing that."  
  
"Syd, you know what you did was dangerous. I know that you can take care of yourself, but you never know with Sark. He is a very treacherous man," Dixon said with a strict tone.  
  
"I know. I know I shouldn't have had dinner with him, but you were not there. He was different. The presence about him was completely a 180. Sure there was some old Sark left, but I think he was just being cocky because he's Sark," Sydney defended Sark.  
  
"Ok, I trust you Sydney. I know you have good judgment, and wouldn't doubt it for a second. I just don't know what caused Vaughn to do this," a confused Dixon said.  
  
"I have no idea either."  
  
Back on the plane  
  
Adrienne wakes up and has only 2 more hours until she lands in L.A. "Hm...I wonder where in L.A. Sark could be. It has to be something about business, and since he's a spy or was a spy he probably would be talking with some intelligence agency. MI-6 and the CIA probably work closely together. I doubt that this plane will tell me if there is a CIA headquarters in L.A. But...to make sure, I'll check the database on here." She clicks search and types in CIA headquarters in L.A. Surprisingly, one file pops up and shows the exact location of the place. "Sweet. Now, how am I actually going to find him there?" All of a sudden a window pops up on the screen and it's titled, Tracker. "What is this?" as she clicks this. The window opens up and shows the schematics of some random building. A second window pops up and it's the surveillance camera inside the CIA. "What the heck?!?! Sark has access to CIA surveillance and security. Woah, this is too much for me. He really keeps up with what is going on," as Adrienne is amazed.  
  
She scrolls to the next camera and sees what looks like a prison cell. The next couple of cameras are of this, until she comes across one, which has a man inside of it. She zooms up on the man, and sees it's Sark. "Why is he in there? He can't be in trouble. I need him right now." Adrienne wonders. Good thing she is a super computer genius. "Hopefully taking all those computer courses, and all those hacking books I read, will help me right now. This computer is way more advance than I've been used to working to. But it does look similar to the X350 Spider computer I've worked on. Luckily, I still have my palm pilot with me." She downloads the building's schematics, and maintains a signal with the hard drive of the plane's computer with her palm pilot. She is able to see everything inside of the CIA, and any movement going on. "Exactly where is this plane landing in L.A.?" All of a sudden the electronic voice comes on, and says, "Switching to invisible mode."  
  
"Holy crap! This plane has an invisible mode on it. This is so sweet. I thought they only had this kind of stuff in movies. Well, then again Sark does seem to like his 'toys' to be top of the line, and he probably has dibs on any new technology that comes out. Oh well, only half hour until I can go get Sark." She looks down at her hands and sees her wound is a lot better and decides to take off the rest of the bandages. They're still a little tender, but she'll manage. "I just wonder how in the world I got these," tossing the material into the garbage.  
  
"Landing in 15 minutes," the electronic voice says.  
  
"Ok, here we go. Looks like the plane is landing on a rooftop a few blocks away from the CIA. It seems as if the headquarters is underground an overpass. How am I going to get in?" She looks at the shortest way to Sark's cell. "There is an air duct vent leading into the overpass, which will hopefully bring me to the bowels of the building. Sark is in the 4th cell next to the execution center. How morbid. The vent travels up into the girl's bathroom, into a stall. The cells aren't too far from there; I should be good, as long as I don't meet up with anyone there. I'll hack into the surveillance camera system and put a 30 second playback on all the cameras that I'll be passing. Sark is the only one in the any of the cells right now, so that should be good. Security won't be checking those as frequently on the cameras. Seems as if there isn't any guard watching over Sark. Hm...I expected that to be very strict, and impenetrable. I guess not."  
  
"Landing in 5 minutes."  
  
"I'm ready. I can do this. No biggie, you're just going into the CIA and helping Sark escape. You can handle this," as she begins to freak out a little.  
  
She hears the landing gears start and sees they're just hovering over a rooftop. The plane lands, and she get's all her stuff, and goes outside.  
  
"Here I go," Adrienne ventures into the building she just landed on. She exits and makes a right toward the direction of her destination. Every emotion possible is going through her right now. Yet, she has to go on and achieve her goal. She has to prove herself to Sark that she can handle whatever he has to tell her. "I have to know the truth. No matter what it takes," as she finally reaches the overpass. "You can do it."  
  
She takes out her palm pilot and begins to reconfigure all the cameras that will see her so they playback what the just recorded 30 seconds ago. The air vent is just a hundred feet away from her, she carefully pries open the vent and begins her first non-official mission. To extract Sark. She steps into the vent and crawls her way steadily down to the heart of the CIA headquarters. Her trusty palm pilot is there to guide her every step of the way. She makes a left at the first intersection, then a right. It takes her 10 minutes to make her way through the air duct, and into her next obstacle. The final turn takes her up to the bathroom where from then on all she has to do is get Sark out. After grueling to make it up the steady incline, she pops out of the vent and into the stall. Only she doesn't know who's in the stall next to her. 


	14. Mission Accomplished

Sorry it has been a while since my last update. I've just been so busy lately, but here is the next chapter. Please read and review for me. Thanks so much.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Mission Accomplished  
  
Sydney bursts into the bathroom and locks herself into the first stall. She sits down on the toilet and tries to recoup and organize all that's happened to her. Compartmentalizing was never an easy thing to do, and now above all things the hardest ever. Ever since Sark showed up out of nowhere and decided to tell her she has a daughter, everything has gone beyond insane. Her life was just crumbling into pieces. She could not control anything that was happening. Everything was shattering like the shards of glass after a rock is thrown into it. It could never be repaired.  
  
"How am I going to handle this?" Sydney was just completely lost of all answers.  
  
Oh no, someone's in here with me. How am I going to avoid them? As Adrienne is freaking out in her mind. Then to make things worse she suddenly slips on a wet part of the floor and crashes into the door of the stall. She curses to herself in her head. Crap. Good job Adrienne. Now what are you going to do?  
  
Sydney quickly got up and straightened out her dress. She had not realized someone was in the bathroom with her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sydney asked cautiously as she approached the stall next to her.  
  
Shoot, shoot, shoot. Was all that was racing through Adrienne's mind. Ok. Just be cool and reply calmly so she doesn't get too suspicious. "Yeah, I'm ok, but I don't think you will be," Adrienne replied. She jumped out of the stall and threw Sydney off guard.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Sydney yelled while regaining her stance. She was not ready for another surprise, especially not after everything that has happened to her over the past 24 hours. Enough has occurred, and she wants to end this quickly. "How did you break into the CIA?"  
  
"That's none of your business isn't it?" Adrienne smirked under the mask. She began to size up her opponent, and saw that they had similar body characteristics. Master Lee taught her to focus on her enemies' strengths not only their weaknesses.  
  
"If you can change their strengths into their weaknesses then you will be the superior fighter," Master Lee once said.  
  
Although this woman was older than her, and a little more experienced than she, Adrienne was still faster.  
  
Sydney could tell from her masked person that she was only a teenager. They were about the same height and weight though. She decided that she was the more experienced and could easily take this amateur.  
  
The first punch was thrown by Adrienne. It was aimed at Sydney's chest. It was easily blocked and Sydney maneuvered herself so she was given a clear shot to kick her opponent in the stomach. Her aim was true and Adrienne staggered back at the blow, only to recover quickly to deliver a twin kick toward the woman's abdomen. Sydney retaliated immediately with a roundhouse kick to the girl's back. Adrienne fell back but got back swiftly and began a barrage of well-placed punches to Sydney's face and stomach. Only a few were blocked, yet, Sydney had taken worse beatings than this in her lifetime, and was able to withstand the pain. Sydney now took the offensive and delivered a powerful axe kick to the masked girl's shoulder and then crouched down to kick Adrienne's legs out underneath her.  
  
The girl fell with a thud, and only rested for a second before doing the same to Sydney. She quickly got up and knocked the woman out with a mighty blow to her temple with her elbow.  
  
"There, she should be out for awhile. Now I need to get Sark before someone catches me," Adrienne hurriedly put Sydney in a stall and closed the door. Her PDA beeped saying that someone was coming near her. She looked at the camera surveillance on her palm pilot to see that an agent was rounding the corner, but luckily did not enter the bathroom. The Rotunda as it was called, had a very stolid appearance and not inviting. But I guess the CIA headquarters shouldn't be that exciting. Adrienne walked out of the washroom and sneaked her way to Sark's cell, occasionally stopping and hiding when agents appeared. On the last hallway to her agenda, two agents walked out of a door that Adrienne almost walked into. She quickly found a janitor's closet to hide in, and waited until they passed by. She couldn't help but to hear the agents' conversation.  
  
"Yeah, did you hear that Vaughn has been suspended from duty until further notice, by Dixon?" Agent Anderson said.  
  
"Really, what did he do? I know he has been acting a little weird lately, but he would have to have done something crazy for that to happen. Didn't he capture Sark, but under a rogue operation, and Dixon didn't approve? Hey, who cares, we got Sark, what more do we want," Agent Wilkinson said as both walked down the hall chatting about this Agent Vaughn.  
  
Hm...close call Adrienne. The closet door opened with a slight creak, but no one heard it. Sark's cell was 500 feet away from her. So close. Don't mess this up Adrienne.  
  
"Sark," she whispered. Sark looked up and was surprised to see some person with a mask in front of him.  
  
"Is that you Adrienne?" a very confused Sark asked his blue eyes now sparkling with confusion and wonderment. This was his Adrienne that came to rescue him. She reminded him so much of Sydney. How she walked, talked, and her very being reminded him of his only love. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get me out of this damned cell."  
  
"Ok, ok. One sec," a set of picks opened the simple lock on the cell, and freed Sark from his taciturn and horrible chamber.  
  
"Let's get out of here. Where did you come from? No, first off, how the hell did you get into the Rotunda? It is one of the most technically advanced headquarters and high tech defense system? Actually, I don't want to know," Sark asks, still stunned at how she did it. Adrienne leads them back to the bathroom without any surprises or hitches.  
  
"Oh, I had one little problem, but I took care of it. She's in that stall," she points to where she put Sydney's body. Sark approaches the stall and carefully opens it, only to see an unconscious body of Sydney lying on the bathroom floor. Luckily his back is turned so Adrienne cannot see the hurt on his face. He knows Adrienne had no choice, but to knock out her mother. He cannot let her know right now who this is, but he'll have to take Sydney with him. He wipes of the remorse on his face and turns to Adrienne to ask for help to carry Sydney's body.  
  
"Why? She's CIA. They'll think we've taken her hostage," a confused Adrienne questions.  
  
"No time for questions right now, we need her. I'll try to explain when we get back home. What transportation did you use to get here?" as they carry Syd's body.  
  
"I took the jet, and it's on the roof of the building next to the Rotunda." Luckily it was night, and not very busy. It would not look too suspicious if they propped Sydney's body up in a standing position. They crawled through the vent out into the fresh cool air. No one was walking around, so they had safe passage to the building. Fortunately, it was an apartment building, so they could easily fake that Sydney was so wasted she needed help getting to her room. Sydney began to stir as they reached the roof, even though this hurt Sark to do, he injected her with a tranquilizer that would knock her out until they arrived in Italy. They safely made their way into the jet, and set a course for Italy. The rest of the flight was quiet. Adrienne silently applauded herself for a successful mission, although perplexed why Sark wanted to take the CIA agent with them. Sark was apologizing over and over in his mind to Sydney for what he had done in the past, present, and what he will do. It hurts him to know that all the pain he has caused her was by him. He wanted to end this cycle for once and tell her the entire truth even if it were to hurt her one last time. He loved her and that was all he could think about. 


	15. The Reason

**The Reason**  
  
"Sydney is on the move. Yes, I have her exact location; Livorno, Italy. Wait, don't send in a team yet, let me handle this sir," Vaughn just learning that Sark has escaped and is on his way back to Italy. "Yes, I'll report back to you as soon as I reach them. Don't worry, I'll get them both, and the child." Vaughn shut his cell and began to think of a plan.  
  
_The Rotunda_  
  
Sure enough the CIA was in complete disarray once they found out that Sark had escaped from their top security prison. In the mass confusion they did not realize that Sydney was not with them.  
  
Jack walked into the Rotunda. Dixon called him early that Sydney seemed to be in need of him, and Sark had been captured once again. When he walked into the mayhem, he knew immediately what had happened. He looked for Sydney, but found no sign of her; tried her cell, no answer. He knew....only one name, a name that he dreaded ever since he first met him...Sark... This was no ordinary man; this was a man that held an obsession over his only daughter. This man knew no boundaries when it came to murder, lying, cheating, stealing, even romance. This Sark was the boy every father would hate for his daughter to go out with. This man is someone Jack would kill if he ever laid hands on his daughter, and this man was going to pay dearly for what he had just done.  
  
"Dixon!" Jack yelled. He scanned the utter pandemonium evolving in the Rotunda. He had never seen anything like this. Rage was boiling underneath his cool persona, yet he was ready to burst any second. How could the CIA slip up and allow a terrorist such as Sark to escape under their very eyes?  
  
"What the hell happened here?" he asked Dixon although he already knew the answer.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack, I can't explain what happened. Apparently Sark escaped without us knowing, and he took Sydney along with him. We have the best people working on what exactly occurred now." Dixon ashamed of allowing this to happen.  
  
Jack brought Dixon to an unused office, and shut the doors. He took out a pen like device and took off the cap to reveal a voice scrambler. He pushed a little button and proceeded on telling Dixon what he need to say. "Look we have only 2 minutes on this thing. I'm gonna make this fast. All I was to tell you is that I'm going in to find Syd. I can tell that before I was left to Langley, she was already depressed. If she stays with Sark, I don't think we'll be able to get her back. I have a team waiting on call for me if I ever need them. I'm taking this chance to save my daughter." Dixon didn't say anything. There was nothing for him to say, Jack had made up his mind, and there was no persuading him otherwise. "I know you won't try to stop me Marcus. You know what it is like to almost lose a child. I'm not going to let anything happen to Sydney."  
  
"Go Jack. I'll keep everything clear over here."  
  
"Thanks. I have sources that will be in contact with you."  
  
"Go find her."  
  
As if in perfect timing, the pen began to beep telling them their time was done.  
  
"Thank you Jack. I'm sorry for what has happened, but I'm sure that you'll be able to get those results back in a couple of days."  
  
"Thank you Dixon, and don't worry, I'll get them to you as soon as possible." Jack quickly left the Rotunda, and went to his car. The laptop sitting on the passenger seat was already on. It was logged onto a private chat room, and only one person was allowed into it. Irina. Jack began to type hastily, not wanting to waste anytime on finding his daughter. Good she's on.  
  
_Spydaddy76:_ You there?  
  
_WithLovefromRussia_: Yes.  
  
_Spydaddy76_: Did you hear yet?  
  
_WithLovefromRussia_: Yes, but I only have limited intel on where they are.  
  
_Spydaddy76_: Damn. I was trusting on you. The only thing we know is Sark currently resides in Italy. But where?  
  
_WithLovefromRussia_: He probably is living in a large mansion. Knowing his taste for the more refined things in life. Search for real estate costing around 3-6 million dollars that have been purchased in the past 5 years. That should limit the search down a bit.  
  
_Spydaddy76_: Good. One sec. Jack quickly popped up into a new window and searched for exactly that. Twenty-one matches came up. Everywhere from Venice to Milan to Naples. That does limit it down a bit.  
  
_WithLovefromRussia_: Hm...look at each individual house and see who bought it.  
  
_Spydaddy76_: Hold on, I think I found something here. It says that there were four houses that were each bought by an anonymous buyer. Knowing Sark he wouldn't have put down a name at all.  
  
_WithLovefromRussia_: Good. Now go find our daughter and grandson or granddaughter.  
  
_Spydaddy76:_ I love you.  
  
_WithLovefromRussia_: I know. I do too. Go!  
  
WithLovefromRussia has logged off.  
  
Jack lets out a long sigh. These were the only times he and Irina ever had contact; via the Internet. He closed his laptop and started his car, and drove off to an empty warehouse where he had many supplies for this trip.  
  
_Back on the plane_  
  
"Preparing to land." The electronic voice stated, disturbing the peaceful sound of sleep as the Adrienne and Sark were sleeping, with an unconscious Sydney in the back.  
  
They landed safely back in Italy. Geoffrey rushed out to them with a very stern expression on his face. When the door opened, he relaxed a bit to see that Sark was with her, but that quickly turned into surprise once he saw him carry out the very woman Geoffrey knew Sark loved. Geoffrey and Sark had a very deep past together. Although Geoffrey was much older, he and Sark shared a great relationship. It was more than the mentor figure, but more of a father son relationship. By chance, Geoffrey never had any children, and Sark never had a father in his life. It worked out perfectly. This was a long story that could never be explained no matter how much time was given to explain it.  
  
"Where have you been Julian? And you Adrienne!" He tried to act surprised that he didn't know where Adrienne had gone. But he'd known all along that she had gone to find Sark, and luckily she did.  
  
"We're find Geoffrey, don't worry too much. Well, the two of us are ok, but I'm not sure how she will be." Pointing his head in the direction of Sydney. "Help me carry her to the house."  
  
They all reached the house. Adrienne went straight off to bed, and as soon as she plopped onto her bed she fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Although that can't be said for the others downstairs.  
  
"Julian, what happened?"  
  
"I got slightly detained by the CIA and a certain Agent Vaughn, but don't worry, everything was well taken care of." Lying Sydney on the couch next to him.  
  
"I presume that it didn't go as planned."  
  
"You presume correctly. I did tell Sydney almost everything though, and she complied in a way. It is much too complicated, and I should go to bed, as you should too."  
  
"Ok, what shall we do with Sydney though? I think the bedroom next to mine is ok for a guest." With that they both carried Sydney to her bedroom. Geoffrey left Sark alone as he tucked her in.  
  
As Geoffrey left, Sark gently laid her onto the bed, took off her shoes and pulled the covers over her body. The tranquilizer he gave her would keep her out for another hour or so.  
  
"I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you Sydney," he whispered to her, "All this will be cleared up once and for all. I love you and always will my love." He made one final check that she was tucked in tight, and then gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before he turned off the light and left her room.  
  
He walked towards his room, which was down the hallway, and went into it. A long sigh escaped from his mouth as he unbuttoned his collar. After unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and took it off so he was in his undershirt. He threw the shirt on the chair. Now was not the time to get all perfectionist and make every clean as possible. He ran a hand through his already mussed up hair and looked at himself in the mirror. What he saw was more than he expected. He saw an old tired man staring back at him with weary eyes. Those eyes staring back at him told him what he'd been through in the past. All the pain he caused on others and the pain he caused on himself. He saw every single person he murdered, saw the look on their faces as he either shot them or stabbed them with a knife. Those faces he could never erase, they'd always be with him. The only person that saved him from continuing that lifestyle was Sydney. She was everything to him. She was the only that changed him from what he was.  
  
He stopped looking at himself through the mirror and went to a special closet. He opened it and stared back at the assortment of guitars he had collected through the years. He took out an Ovation. The one he was most proud of. This simple acoustic-electric had a long story. It had been through a lot. Whenever he was tired or stressed out he would take this guitar out and play all he had into it. It made him feel better after playing it.  
  
He sat down on his chair and gently began to strum it.  
  
Sydney began to wake up from her dreamless slumber. Where was she? She couldn't figure it out. Then it all hit her. In fragments, her mind reminded her what had happened in the past couple of days. Finding out she had a daughter....Sark in her apartment...Dinner with Sark....Vaughn...the Rotunda...the girl...What happened? It was all so crazy. She bolted out of the bed finding that she wasn't in her room. She looked at her watch and saw it was one in the morning. _What is going on? Where the heck am I?_ She got out of bed and walked around her room. With no weapon she felt very vulnerable, but her fists and legs would get the job done if she encountered any trouble. She opened her door and ventured out into the hallway. Cautiously she walked down the hallway until she was stopped by the sound of someone playing the guitar. She carefully walked over to the room and had her back against the wall. Fortunately, the door had not been closed all the way and she could see who was in it. _It's Sark?!? He took me here? He plays the guitar and sings?  
_  
Sark began to play the song that he wrote for Sydney, although he would never play it for her.  
  
_I'm not a perfect person __There's many things I wish I didn't do __But I continue learning __I never meant to do those things to you __And so I have to say before I go __That I just want you to know  
  
_He played his entire heart into this song. He chose his words carefully when he wrote this, and felt that they were perfect in describing his hurt for her. Everything he ever felt for her was in this song. All the sorry and forgiveness he wished was in it. As he sang every emotion was coming out. He never sang like this before, never felt it this strong ever.  
  
_I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new __And the reason is you  
_  
All Sydney could think was that he had such an incredible voice and was a gifted musician. This was a side of Sark she'd never seen before. As she peered through the door, she saw how much this song meant to him.  
  
_I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something I must live with everyday And all the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away And be the one who catches all your tears That's why I need you to hear  
_  
Suddenly Sydney knew who the "you" was in this song. It was her all along.  
  
_I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you And the reason is you And the reason is you And the reason is you  
_  
_I'm not a perfect person I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know  
_  
She stepped into the room, but Sark still did not know she was there behind him. A single tear fell down her face. She knew how Sark felt about her. He was beautiful. She forgot all the pain and hurt he had caused her over the years, and focused on this one song.  
  
_I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you  
_  
_I've found a reason to show A side of me you didn't know A reason for all that I do And the reason is you  
_  
As he finished the last note he felt his eyes begin to tear. Never in his life had he cried, he was not going to now. Yet, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. After one fell, the rest flowed with it.  
  
Sydney saw all the hurt he had suffered through the years, and for once got to experience a broken Sark. A Sark she never knew before. She saw the change in his eyes as the tears began to form.  
  
"Sark?" was all that Sydney could let out. Sark whipped around, horrified for her to find him in this state, but relieved because this might have been easier than telling her up front.  
  
"Sydney? How long have you been standing there?" As he stood up and wiped away the tears.  
  
"Long enough."  
  
"I'm sorry for you to have to se—" Sark was cut off abruptly as Sydney rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently on his soft lips. She tasted the tears that had just been there. Sark wrapped his own arms around her and deepened the kiss. She felt heavenly to hold and to kiss. He'd always dreamed about this first kiss, but was completely blown off his rocker with what he was experiencing now. It was beyond description. It was as if a little piece of heaven that happened to fall in his arms now. It felt so good.  
  
This kiss told everything Sark had to her. She felt everything he endured, and all he experienced. For once, they both understood each other. They continued kissing until reluctantly Sark pulled away from her, but still holding her in his arms.  
  
"I understand that I have given you much pain over these years, and I am truly sorry about it. I wish I had never done any of it, and would want all the pain your felt to double and be released on me. I hate myself everyday for all that I've done. I just want you to know that I love you with all of my heart, my strength, and my mind. And from this day on, I promise never to hurt you again."  
  
"Sark, I love you too, and I've forgiven you a long time ago. I understand." Sark pulled her into another passionate kiss and they stayed that way for a while, until once again they had to break away from each other.  
  
"You should get some rest. Tomorrow I'll explain everything to you, and you'll be able to see your daughter." Sark said not wanting to let her go from their embrace, but knew they need sleep. He let go of her and head for the door to walk her to her room. They held hands as they walked to the bedroom. He walked her in and she crawled into the gigantic bed. He tucked her in again for the night and turned to walk back to his room.  
  
"Wait. Don't go."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you stay with me tonight? Not in that way I mean, but could you just hold me?" Syd asked, not wanting to be alone tonight.  
  
"I'll hold you my love. Don't worry, everything will be ok now." As he climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He stayed awake until he felt her fall asleep. He whispered one last time that night, "I love you," as he fell asleep beside her.  
  
Outside, Vaughn had found their hide away and was ready to make his move. He maneuvered himself and was not caught by the advanced security system that was protecting the mansion. He looked up at a window and saw Sark holding Sydney's hand. That was the last straw. Vaughn was infuriated with what he saw. Sydney was his, not some terrorist's. He was going to kill Sark no matter what was at hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long delay. I've just been so busy. Ok, i know that Hoobastank wrote this song, but i had to have Sark write it. so don't get mad at me. i thought it was a really good song for Sark and Sydney. It explains everything that Sark feels and Sydney is the reason that he changed. well i hope you like it. R&R!!!!!


	16. Come What May

**Come What May**

Vaughn decided to wait until he had proper backup to make his move on Sark and Sydney. The Fellowship was counting on him to apprehend Sark, and now taking Sydney would be a bonus. Sydney no longer mattered to Vaughn. He despised her with all he ever lived for, with all he ever loved. He loved her once, but lost that love when he saw right away he was not good enough for her. Yet, he pined for her, lusted after her, wanted her all for himself, but could not have her. Now, he saw that if he could not have her, then no one could.

_The Fellowship can deal with her, _he thought to himself. He knew that once he captured Sydney they would do numerous things to her. She would be tortured enough, and no one is there to rescue her. He would have the last line in though. His only request would be to kill her after they had their way with her. Violent, yes, but Vaughn had nothing to live for anymore. Apathy had taken over his life. Indifference too. He saw no right or wrong anymore. All he saw was seeking revenge on all that he ever loved or cared for.

_Sark's Mansion_

The light shines in through the window, and lands on Sydney. After a few minutes, she wakes up confused at first, but remembers instantly what happened the previous night. A small smile forms on her face, or rather quite a large smile. She chuckles inwardly recollecting the events of last night's events. Discovering Sark playing that song, and the confessions of their feelings for each other, and that kiss. Sark still lies sleeping next to her. Not wanting to wake him up, Sydney slowly turns around to face Sark. Her eyes glittering and shining with amusement to see such a peaceful Sark sleeping next to her. Although he has murdered numerous amounts of people in his espionage career, he seems so innocent.

She snuggles closer to him as his arms instinctively tighten around her even though he is still asleep. A small giggle escapes Sydney's mouth. His eyes flutter open, to see a pair of doe-eyes staring back at him. Her giggle turns into laughter a split second later. Unable to control her laughter she is shaking uncontrollably and quite violently. Sark can only respond by giving her a confused look, which only finally pushes Syd over the edge.

"What!?! What did I do?" bewildered by Syd's antics. Who is still rolling around on the bed in hysterics.

"You(laughter)...just....you..." Syd barely manages to get out between her fits of laughing.

"Oh thank you, you wake me up by laughing at me. How kind. I don't get a nice 'Good Morning,' or something of that sort?

"I'm sorry, I'll stop," as she calms down and wipes off some tears that were flowing from her eyes, "Good morning sunshine. How are you this morning?" She says sarcastically.

"I'm rather disturbed this morning by your childish behavior Ms. Bristow," Sark replies looking at Sydney seriously.

"Why. Never had a good healthy does of laughter my Mr. Sark? You could use a heavy dosage. Your laugh-o-meter looks a bit low to me. Here Dr. Sydney A. Bristow prescribes that you have to have 251 laughs a day," Syd says now finally calm and relaxed, but her abs certainly got a good work out. Sark's serious and deep look at her scares her a bit. "You're not seriously mad at me are you?" Now a little worried cause Sark's expression hasn't changed.

Out of nowhere, Sark bursts out into laughter, and rolls over on top of Sydney. "You actually thought I was serious. Well....I can understand that given my past history with seriousness, but anyways," he says looking down to her. She just has this huge grin on her face. Sark can't but resist kissing her, and does so. He leans down quickly capturing her lips with his. Syd is still grinning, but yet deeply engrossed with the kiss. She pulls away only to have Sark attack her mouth once again. Another small chuckle escapes her, and now Sark is smiling against her. They finally pull away after a good few minutes of passionate kissing.

Sydney is the first to get up. She walks over to the window and pulls back the curtains. She gasps at the incredible view she is given as she looks out. The villa is in a valley with beautiful hills all around. The pink and orange from the recent sunrise begins to dissipate, as the sun is fully over the mini mountains. A silent river runs through the land into a gorgeous lake on the property.

"Sark, this is beautiful," she exclaims as Sark walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. She leans back into loving the way they fit like two puzzle pieces. Their bodies mold to each other perfectly, and she rests her head on his chest. They both look out at the stunning view before them. "I'm glad you approve my love."

"Hey Sark..."

"Sydney, please call me by my first name. Julian," Julian insists.

"Hm....Julian," saying the name, and loving how it flows off her tongue. "Julian what a beautiful name. It suits you."

"Well thank you."

"Julian?"

"Yes love?"

"Will you play me another song?" deeply wishing for him to serenade her with another lovely song that he had written.

"As long as I may receive a kiss in return," Sark says loving to tease her, but knowing fully well that he'll get that kiss.

"Fine, I suppose you may," giving him a quick peck on the lips. Seeing Sark thoroughly disappointed with her and the kiss he received.

"That's not what I had in mind....but...I guess it will do for now," as soon as those words escaped Julian's lips, Syd's crashed down on his, bringing them together for a deep, smoldering kiss. After a few moments she pulled away.

"Was that what you had in mind?" still feeling Julian's lips on hers.

"Maybe...?"as he reached over for his acoustic guitar, sitting down on the bed and placing it on his lap. "Now, only one song, alright?"

"Only one?" she tried to beg, doing her best to pout her lips and give him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Only one, sorry love. We have some things to take care of today, but I promise playing another one for you later," kissing Sydney on the tip of her nose. He gently strums a few chords warming up his fingers. Sydney sits next to him, listening intently while staring at his face, completely lost in his eyes.

Sark begins his song, closing his eyes and imagining the notes and words surrounding him.

"Open your eyes," Sydney says, wanting to see his eyes.

"Why?" he asks his eyes fluttering open.

"Just do it. Keep them open." As he continues the song

__

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

Sydney looks straight into his blue eyes, as he looks straight back into her deep brown ones. She sees so much passion that she's never seen before. The words he speaks are directly from his heart into her heart.

__

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

__

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you _

_Until the end of time_

Julian looks into her eyes, loving her so much. _Gosh, I've loved her for so long. Why did I not do anything before to have her?_

__

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, Oh I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

As if knowing this song already, Sydney joins him to sing the last verse; their voices in unison. Sark surprised at first at Sydney's ability to sing, then hears how beautiful her voice is. He provides the harmony as she takes over the melody. The atmosphere around them is almost ethereal, and their voices are angelic. It is like nothing ever heard on earth before. Something magnificent and mysterious at the same time.

__

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

They finish together completely breathless, and staring at each other. Their eyes filled with such passion and love for each other. They sit their like that for what seems like an eternity, but only a few minutes.

Adrianne wakes up to some one singing, and walks out of her room to investigate where the sound is coming from. It is coming from Julian's room, she silently opens the door a crack to see what's going on. _Julian sings. Haha, how weird._ She sees the women she fought previously sitting next to Julian. _What is she doing? They seem awfully close to each other. Why does Julian seem to be so fond of her? Whatever, I'll find out soon enough probably. _Not wanting to disturb this some how "Kodak" moment, she quietly shuts the door and heads downstairs to get some breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry about no actually plot in here. That will be coming shortly...I hope... The song is "Come What May" from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. I love this song so much. Oh and that other song I used previously is "On Fire" by Switchfoot. I don't know when I'll be able to get another update in. I have to do a lot of college application stuff. Ewww...I can't believe it either. Well thanks for reading this. Please tell me what you think so far. Some how even though I don't get a lot of reviews I still want to write it....lol...and I think I've gone somewhat off topic here. Oh well, till next time...


End file.
